garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of Power Pig
Return of Power Pig is the second segment from the eighth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Sheldon gets frightened by a book Orson was about to read to him. This soon becomes a rumor about a monster on the farm. Plot Sheldon requests a scary story from Orson, claiming that none are too scary for him. Orson then starts reading Humpty Dumpty, which scares Sheldon away. Booker tries to catch the worm by sitting on the hole the worm entered and staying on it. This endeavor is thwarted when the worm, wearing a spiked helmet, comes up the hole, sending Booker flying through the air. Booker then lands by Sheldon, who gets startled as he is still nervous about the "scary story". As Sheldon looks for a place to hide, he encounters Roy playing a late wake-up call, which scares him further. Booker informs Roy that Sheldon was spooked by a scary story, "like about a monster or something", which piques Roy's interest. Bo and Lanolin are trying to grow seeds in a field. Lanolin yells at the seeds, which does nothing, while Bo talks to them in a more positive manner. Bo's method covers his half of the field with flowers, much to Lanolin's annoyance. Roy arrives and asks Bo if he heard about "the monster" from Orson. Bo then tells Lanolin (who puts a scarecrow that resembles Roy in the field) about "a monster being around". Wade walks to the pond, determined to conquer his fear of going into it. When he is about to step in, a fish bites his foot, causing him to bounce off in pain. He then runs into Lanolin, who tells him about the "monster". Terrified, Wade runs off to Orson to relay what he just heard. Once Orson is convinced that a monster is around, he becomes Power Pig to deal with the apparent menace. Wade eventually finds what appears to be the monster- Lanolin's scarecrow. Orson then combats it, dragging Booker and Roy into the fight, while Wade and Lanolin follow them. Everyone realizes who the "monster" really is after they see the scarecrow's head removed. Orson finds out how the story developed as everyone else states that they got their information from someone else. Disgusted, Orson goes "for a long walk in the country", which is also progressively misinterpreted by the others. Orson then sings a song about avoiding rumors. Characters Major Characters *Orson Pig *Sheldon *Booker *Roy Rooster *Lanolin Sheep *Bo Sheep *Wade Duck Minor Characters *Worm *Fish *Squirrels Trivia *This is the second episode of the series to feature Power Pig. Cultural References *Orson begins reading Humpty Dumpty at the beginning of the episode. Goofs *When Orson first attacks the scarecrow, his lips are not moving when he starts talking. **Likewise, after catching the worm, and before getting caught in the fight, Booker initially says "Take that" without moving his mouth. Songs *"Rumors" Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres